You could be happy
by Be-And-Te
Summary: "-Me gusta la voluntad que tienes por salir adelante..." ¿Voluntad? Eso no era voluntad, era sólo simplemente una forma de esconderme y no preocupar a nadie, una forma de poder seguir con esta farza de vida que se había ido creado con los años...


**¡Hola a todo el mundo!  
Hemos regresado~ :D Y esta vez, sí que nos vamos a quedar.  
Este es el prólogo de mi historia más preciada y vieja (2 años, 3 meses y 6 días), en mi vida pensé que iba a tardar tanto, pero bue, estoy aquí.  
Este prólogo personalmente es un orgullo, varios de mis amigos lo leyeron y les encantó, así esperamos que a ustedes también les guste :D.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid, ni UTAU, ni cualquier otra cosa terminada en '**_**loid**_**' nos pertenece, para la suerte de todos x3.  
**_

-¿Que qué admiro de ti?-pregunté, tan sólo para confirmar dicha pregunta hecha minutos atrás que había roto el silencio entre ambos-. A ver... -Comencé a pensar en varias cosas, hasta que logré dar con una que siempre me había gustado-. Sinceramente, tu paciencia. No sé cómo sigues cuerdo estando con una histérica como yo.

No era algo que fuera a negar. En un ataque de angustia, podría amenazar con tirarme de la terraza del edificio, y él, sereno como siempre, contendría el aliento para convencerme de que no lo hiciera.

-No estás _tan_ mal-Me dijo, en un intento de animarme, pero yo arqueé una ceja, de forma interrogativa-O bueno, tal vez cuando haces "oídos sordos" a la mitad de las cosas que te dicen... Además, me he armado con los años-concluyó, haciendo que sonara como si no fuera gran cosa, aunque yo no lo creía así, en lo absoluto.

Se hizo otro silencio más de los tantos que ya habían pasado anteriormente, en nuestros vanos intentos de conversación.

Tal vez por el hecho de que todo lo que estaba pasando no era para nada grato, pero ocupaba la mayoría de los pensamientos.

Fue por eso mismo que pensé que salir a dar una vuelta sería una buena idea, a pesar del frío y la nieve, para distraerse un poco.

Y aunque nuestras pláticas no duraran mucho, no nos íbamos a rendir.

Una risa nerviosa se me escapó inevitablemente de los labios, a la vez que bajaba la vista al piso.

-¿Q-qué es lo que admiras tú… de… mí?-¡Dios! Que la vergüenza se me notaba a metros, por la forma tímida e insegura con la que hice la pregunta.

Él se detuvo en seco, mirándome de arriba a bajo, con aires pensativos.

Yo me limité a mirar hacia arriba, al cielo ya oscuro y nublado, al darme cuenta de los pequeños copos de nieve que estaban empezando a caer.

-Te va a sonar extraño, pero hay algo que siempre me gustó.

-¿El qué?-Mordí la punta de mi lengua por lanzar las palabras tan rápido, y me limité a mirar hacia el otro lado.

-¿Cómo explicarlo? Tu... ¿Voluntad? Sí, eso. Me gusta la voluntad que tienes por salir adelante, sabes a lo que me refiero... –Hizo una pausa- A pesar de no siempre lo hagas de la mejor forma.

Y entonces, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, peor que cualquier anterior.

Trató de reírse, de forma inútil, porque eso lamentablemente no hizo cambiar la expresión que acabé por poner al parar de caminar en seco.

-¿E-es e-enserio?-Tartamudeé, completamente sorprendida.

De todas las cosas buenas que pudiera creer llegar a tener, nunca imaginé _esa_, por el hecho de que no la contaba como una. Era algo que hacía para no preocupar a nadie, y sobretodo, para seguir con la farsa de vida que se había ido creando con los años.

Él mismo me lo había dicho en una ocasión.

Y ahora volvía a asentir, seguro.

-Sí, tonta.

Su brazo se deslizó por mi cintura, para acercarme más hacia él. Noté la suavidad con que lo hacía, de seguro por el miedo a causarme daño, aunque la parte de la espalda estaba casi curada y apenas la sentía.

Presionó los labios contra los míos, tibios y suaves, a pesar del frío, que siempre me hacían sentir mejor, sea cual sea la situación.

Coloqué los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más mientras nuestros labios empezaban a seguir ese ritmo ya marcado de hace tiempo.

Y al separarnos, su mano acarició mi mejilla con suavidad; me reí ante el tacto helado, tan contrario a sus típicas manos calientes.

"_Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes_". No hacía falta que lo expresara en palabras, ya que su mirada lo decía por él.

Yo sonreí, feliz.

Y pensé que nunca había llegado a querer tanto a una persona, como para olvidar todo lo demás y que nadie me importara tanto, _como a él_.  
_

_**Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try, To fix Youuuuu~**_

**Para opiniones, críticas, tomatazos (espero que no, por favor D:), y lo que se les cante, deje un review. ¡POR FAVOR! Me hacen feliz x3!  
Y… Cuando suba el próximo capítulo voy a añadir al personaje principal. Aunque viniendo de mí es bastante, bastante obvio, pero bue. xD  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D **


End file.
